At Night She Wept
by captain starbuck
Summary: One-shot, post episode 9.1


**Title: **At Night She Wept  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: P**  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of that belongs to Shondaland et al. I just wanted to take them out and play)  
**Summary: **One-shot, post Episode 9.1

At Night She Wept

At night, Callie Torres wept. Sometimes she cried silent tears and sometimes great sobs that she covered with a throw pillow. At night, after putting her daughter to bed and after she'd retrieved the tray of mostly uneaten food from the bedroom, she sat curled up on the sofa and wept.

She wept for her daughter, who would never really get to know her father, and might never know her mommy either. She wept for her daughter who was old enough to know her daddy wasn't around anymore, but couldn't understand why. She wept for her daughter who couldn't understand why mommy wouldn't hug her and play with her anymore.

Callie Torres wept for her daughter.

She wept for her best friend who was no longer there. She wept for the man who had loved his daughter, who loved her and who had also loved her wife. She wept for her best friend who she could no longer lean on whenever she needed him. She wept tears for the man who's greatest accomplishment was his daughter, the man who would never see his daughter grow up.

Callie Torres wept for her best friend.

She wept for her wife who was alive but no longer there. She wept for the woman who's life would never be the same. She wept for the woman who was the love of her life but wouldn't speak to her. She wept for the woman who had given her so much love and joy but could no longer even look at her.

Callie Torres wept for her wife.

She wept for herself. She wept because her life was not the same anymore, and never would be. She cried because she was now a de facto single parent and she just didn't have the time or the energy to give her daughter the attention she deserved. She wept because she felt guilty. She wept because there were moments where she thought that maybe it would've been better had her wife died. She wept because she didn't know if she could continue. She wept because she was alone, without her wife and her best friend.

Callie Torres wept for herself.

X

At night, Arizona Robbins wept. Sometimes she wept silent tears and sometimes she wept great sobs into her pillow. At night, after her wife left her the bedroom after checking on her one last time, she wept.

She wept for her daughter. She wept for her little girl who would grow up without her daddy. She wept for her daughter who she couldn't bear to see. She wept for her daughter that was losing her mommy.

Arizona Robbins wept for her daughter.

She wept for a man who she at first detested, then tolerated then came to love. She wept for a man who had loved her little girl, a man who thought the world revolved around his daughter. She wept for the man who had been there for her wife time and time again when she hadn't. She wept for the man who had become her friend as well.

Arizona Robbins wept for her friend.

She wept for her wife. She wept for the woman who had become her life, but she couldn't bear to even look at now. She wept for the woman and the life that they had shared; the life they had planned together. She wept for the life they no longer had together.

Arizona Robbins wept for her wife.

She wept for herself. She wept because she couldn't see a way out of the darkness. She wept because she still loved her wife but she couldn't see past her anger. She wept because she loved her daughter, but she couldn't bear to have the little girl see her. She wept because in her darkest hours, she thought she would've been better off dead.

Arizona Robbins wept for herself.

X

At night, she wept.


End file.
